Remnant's Overseer of Darkness Volume 1
by Steven Quartz rebellion
Summary: Warren is the younger twin brother of the Umbra Witch Bayonetta. After Rodin felt a disturbance within the Trinity the trio of Witches were attacked by angel's. Due to the attack of a Glamor Seraph Warren was thrown into the world of Remnant with a new villain arising. There Warren finds love and adventure. With all these mysterys whose to say this wasn't his Bloody Fate?
1. Chapter1Brother of Umbra Witch Bayonetta

Chapter 1: Brother of Umbra Witch Bayonetta

The streets of Vigrid were swarming with a large quantity of people walking through the streets and carrying on through there day, desperately trying to get to there destinations. Unbeknownst to them, two ominous looking people walked among the populace, but no one seemed to notice.

The first stranger was a tall seven foot tall woman with short slicked back spiky hair and was wearing a long sleeveless billowing dress, she wore obsidian black glasses with butterfly designs on the end. The second was male. He had long raven black hair that reached all the way to his waist and had sparkling blue eyes. The male teenager wore a simple black leather jacket with a ruby red shirt underneath.

The duo walking down the street were siblings, and they were indeed very close. The young brother looked at older sister. "Sister, would you care to tell me again why are we about to go on another hunting mission for Rodin. It would seem that he has more than enough halos then he knows what to do with." Bayonetta looked at her twin and gave him a sly grin. "This is not just any mission were on for Rodin. Apparently he said he felt a disturbance within the Trinity of Realities, going on somewhere near here."

"Besides" she added. " Doing this job should be more than enough to pay Rodin to make you a new set of guns. Wouldn't you agree, Warren?" Warren scoffed. " It sure would bloody help a lot. Lord knows I can't continue constantly using those cheap toys he calls guns." Whenever Warren, Bayonetta, and Jeanne gets into fights with angel's of Paradiso, Bayonetta has Love is Blue, Jeanne has all 4 in one, and Warren is stuck with man made m1911a1 pistols.

It's not that he doesn't like the guns humans make. Warren actually finds them quite enjoyable. But Warren gets constantly annoyed when he's in the middle of a skirmish and all of a sudden his guns fall apart. Draped around a golden necklace was Warren's Umbran Watch. It was a shade of powder blue and on it was the Umbra Witch sigil.

Warren opened his watch to look at the time. "The angel's are here Bayonetta." The male Umbra Witch stated in a deadpan voice as he closed his Umbran Watch and let the trinket fall back into place. Being contracted to the demoness Madama Kephri, the Protector of Time, Warren was at some points in time, clairvoyant. Though he sometimes does not know how to control his augmented powers.

True to his word circles of angelic runes appeared in the sky. Coming through the portals were low ranking third sphere angel's known as Affinity. Along side those angels were the third sphere archangels known as Applaud. Warren looked at his twin sister Bayonetta. "At least things are finally getting interesting" Warren said unimpressed at the angelic foes before him. "Though I really wished I wasn't about to fight in a dress from my Sunday best wardrobe." Warren merely shook his head at Bayonetta's comment and used his two fingers to trace the Umbran Witch sigil.

Thus, opening a gateway to Purgatorio. The two Umbra Witches jumped through the sigil and entered Purgatorio, the angel's of Paradiso now as clear as day. The floating angel's gave out angered screeches as they readied there spears and charged at both Bayonetta and Warren.

The two Umbra Witches leap into action as Bayonetta rips of her clothing and transforms into her brand new Umbran Witch combat uniform( second video game uniform if you don't mind). Warren changed into the standard Umbran Witch combat suit (It looks like Bayonetta's from the first game). Bayonetta gave one Affinity angel a quick kick to the face while firing several bullets through its head.

Warren, with his M1911's spring into action by jumping up into the air and spinning like a tornado, unleashing a wide range torrent of bullets. As the bullets impaled the angel's and they busted into rays of light. The two Umbra Witches were completely unaware of the chaos they caused, having the humans ducking for cover trying to avoid speeding bullets.

As the streets of Vigrid cleared of human life, the supernatural powers of light and dark continued there battle. Bayonetta landed in the middle of the streets and replaced Love is Blue with her twin demon swords Rakshasa. Bayonetta summoned the Umbra witch glyph behind her and ran with inhuman speed, unleashing wave after wave of slashes infused with demonic energy.

To finish off the remaining portion of her angel's Bayonetta used her Umbran Climax, summoning the seven heads of the Hydra, the Spinner of Destiny. The seven headed serpentine attacked from above, and demolished the remaining angelic forces. At the sight of all the destruction she caused, Bayonetta smirked.

"How cheeky. I guess I was being to much of a bad girl. Now I guess I wrecked the place!" On the other side of the battlefield Warren were surrounded by Affinities that continued tried to lunge at him. But each feathered angel ended up with a punch to the face and a barrage of bullets to the chest.

Warren gave an Affinity angel a huge uppercut as he sent the angel flying and did a kicking Jerk motion that fired several bullets at an incoming Applaud on his left. As the angel's continue to swam him, a quartet of Affinities with sousaphones began playing there heavenly music, and blasting spheres of magical energy.

Warren merely dodged the blasts while performing a back flip in the air, and sticking the landing. Pulling out his two M1911's Warren pulled the trigger firing several bullets that banished the angel's straight to Inferno. But just as Warren was about to weave another wave of bullets, when he pulled the triggers the guns combusted and fell apart.

Warren looked down at his guns and had a look which was a cross between anger and disappointment. "I knew those cheap toys were going to break sooner or later." Warren blurted out as he discarded his guns and cracked his knuckles charging at the angel's before him. The Affinity angel's blared there sousaphones and the magic blasts headed straight for Warren.

The male Umbra smiled as he activated his special ability. Witch Time. The world around him was surrounded in a purple like aura and everything that wasn't Warren (or Bayonetta because Witch Time is supposed to be useless against other witches). Warren was unfazed by the world around him and continued his assault.

He went from angel to angel, giving them a flurry of kicks and bullets until after he gave one final super kick to an Applaud, one of the handguns on his foot broke off. As Warren skid across the black top, Witch Time was deactivated, and the remaining angel's were killed.

That was until out of nowhere, from behind Warren from a vortex to Paradiso came a high ranking archangel with a serpent like body known as Glamor. The Titanic angel opened its jaws to devour Umbra Witch Warren that was almost practically frozen with fear during his last moments.

But as luck would have it. The Glamor angel was knocked out of the way by a kick from the summoned leg of…Madama Styx. Glamor crashed into a building, creating a brief smokescreen of debris. And just like the appendage of Madama Styx, the silver haired Umbran Witch, Jeanne has arrived on the scene, riding her favorite silver motorcycle.

Jeanne pushed up her biker goggles and flashed a devious smile. "My dear Warren, it seems your losing your touch." Warren smiled in turn seeing the arrival of his fellow Umbran sister at arms. "Only to you Jeanne. I was merely caught of guard at the wrong moment." Bayonetta walked up from behind Warren and put a hand on her hip.

"You sure took your sweet ass time getting here, didn't you Jeanne." Bayonetta said calling her friend out for her lack of punctuality during the fight. "Sorry if I was a bit caught up at the moment. I was trying this fast food restaurant humans call _McDonald's_." Warren couldn't help but snicker as Jeanne and his sister Bayonetta were having another one of there friendly arguments. " _Maybe this time it won't end in gunshots and infernal demon summons."_ The small touching scene was interrupted as the Glamor angel re-emerged from the building and once again made another attempt at Warren.

"Going after me again are we? I find you having such a hard on to die to be very cheeky." Warren didn't even need to activate Witch Time as he charged his final remaining M1911 with dark magic and fired one concentrated bullet before the gun broke apart. The augmented magic bullet of red energy went straight through Glamor's mouth and blew the angel apart from the inside.

A vortex of magic energy opened up behind Glamor, a gateway to hell. The demonic hands of the forsaken people reached out for Glamor and gripped tightly on its ivory colored porcelain skin. As the angel was being dragged into inferno the hands also reached out for Warren and began pulling him in. "Warren!" the two female Umbra shouted as they raced towards their friend in need.

"Fear not, Warren the first male Umbra Witch, one of the Overseers of Darkness. It is not yet in the Grand design for you to perish. But instead a place where you shall remain for all eternity." And with those words the Glamor angel cackled menacingly as him and Warren were sucked through the vortex to who the hell knows where.


	2. Chapter 2 Vale, City of Foes

Chapter 2: Vale, the city of foes

The eyes fluttered open as he managed to prop himself up from the floor and get a look at his surroundings. Warren came to the conclusion that he was now in a forest where it seemed to be stuck in the middle of fall. _"Well I'm obviously not in Vigrid or even in my world anymore. I should try looking for civilization and see if I can find where I'm at. After that, find a way out, rejoin my sister Bayonetta and Jeanne, and have a couple of drinks at Rodin's bar."_

It seemed like a steady plan to carry out so Warren began to wander through the Forest of Forever Fall. The Crimson red leaves gently falling from the branches of the trees they came from. The sun was beginning to set in this world which means that time most run on a several hours difference.

As Warren was pondering about what the Glamor angel was talking about, and the other angel's he faced, the Umbra Witch stopped in his tracks as he senses dark presences close to that of Infernal's. Warren turns his body to see many creatures that look like monstrous versions of animals to which he will later know them as creatures of Grimm.

The first five creatures of Grimm had wolf like appearance's. The were similar to what humans call werewolves but had pitch black fur. Another strange feature on them was that they had blood red eyes like that of Infernal's, along with red fangs and red claws. To Warren they seemed easy enough. He may not have any guns on him, but that was nothing he can fix with the other weapons he has.

The first Beowulf decides to attack and tried to swipe at Warren with its claws. Warren easily back flips out of the way at the last second. "Too slow!" He shouted as he activated Witch Time and gave a multitude of punches to the Beowulf's stomach. Warren's punches were surrounded by red and black demonic energy as he knocked the Beowulf into a tree, causing it to disintegrate.

The pack of Beowulf's howled with bloody vengeance to avenge their fallen comrade. The pack of Beowulf's charged at Warren who just gave a cocky smile at the scene. Warren then uses his magic to summon his demon dragonfly bow: Night Shade. Warren pulled back the bow string and fired a poison purple dragonfly arrow. The arrow pierced the Beowulf in the chest but it still kept going.

Warren fired three more and the creature of Grimm quickly fell to its knee's. Seeing as this was taking to long with Night Shade, Warren decided to use his katana also known as Soul Butcher The blade glowed with demonic energy, and the atmosphere seemed thick with wild killing intent.

Warren ran towards the charging Beowulf's. The third Beowulf up to Warren made an attempt to bite off his head, which was a horrible mistake, as Warren uses Soul Butcher and slices off the Beowulf's head. The two last Beowulf's were somewhat smarter than the others as they tried to double team Warren.

But the Umbra Witch saw this move like it was the most predictable play in the combat book. Warren used Soul Butcher to summon the large spirit blade from Inferno and slice the two Beowulf's in half. Seeing as how the battle appeared to be done Warren returned Soul Butcher to its interdimensional storage space. But out of nowhere came another creature of Grimm.

It was an Ursa. A bear like Grimm with white claws and a bone mask with an eye symbol on the forehead. The Ursa howled with insatiable bloodlust. The broad creature of Grimm was attracted to Warren because of all the demonic energy he was unleashing.

The Ursa gave out a growl and charged at Warren. The male Umbran just sighed. "Why is it that all the strongest opponents either monologue or is incredibly stupid?" Warren waited till the Ursa was only a few inches away from his body, and delivered one good wicked weave punch from Madama Kephri. The Ursa was knocked a 30 feet away from Warren and had a bunch of comical stars swirling around its head.

Warren just chuckled at the sight. "Your not looking to good my friend, might I suggest a AVAVAGO!" Warren casted his spell in the enochian language to summon an Infernal demon. Warren's raven black hair extended and increased in length, until it sank into a portal to the fiery depths of Hell. On the other side of the field a similar portal opened up to reveal the draconic head of Gomorrah: The Devourer of the Divine. Wrapped around in Warren's hair.

The Ursa who just came to from his knock out took one look at Gomorrah and tried to flee. But it was all for naught. Gomorrah dove for the Ursa and trapped the Ursa within the depths of its jaws. If the Infernal could grin it would have for it began gnawing at the Ursa as it screeched in pain. But it did no good as Gomorrah gave one final bite that completely crushed the Ursa into a lifeless husk.

The Ursa's carcass immediately dissipated into nothing. The Devourer of the Divine gave one final roar of victory before it retreated back into the hell is void known as Inferno. Warren licked his lips after his victory. "Well that was certainly an exciting battle" said an old male voice behind him.

Warren pulled out Night Shade and aimed an arrow at two people. The first was male. He had choppy silver hair and golden eyes. He wore emerald green vest, shirt, and pants. He carried a walking stick in one had and a cup of coffee in the other. His partner Warren assumed was a female with golden blonde hair in a bun with two spiral curls at the front of her face. She wore a white Victorian shirt with ruffles at the end of her sleeves.

She wore a black ripped up cape with purple on the inside. For her lower body she had a black pencil skirt, with black stocking's, and black high heeled boots. " And you are-?" Warren asked his bow still aimed at the two strangers before him. "where are my manners, my name is Ozpin, I'm the headmaster of Beacon Academy a school to train warriors called Huntsman and Huntress' that protect people from the creatures of Grimm."

"And I am Glynda Goodwitch, a Huntress and professor at Beacon Academy. If I might ask, what in the world was that thing that you summoned. It seemed like some sort of Grimm. Are you somehow related to the Schnee family?" the Huntress asked inquiring about Warren's Infernal partner.

"I'm afraid I can't say I recognize the name Schnee, and that was an Infernal demon known as Gomorrah: The Devourer of the Divine." This seemed to have piqued the interest of Headmaster Ozpin. "I don't believe I've ever heard of a semblance or Infernal demon you speak of. Might I here your tale young one?"

Warren looked at Headmaster Ozpin and professor Glynda Goodwitch with questioning eyes. But seeing as how he has no more options he decided to tell them everything. How him and his sister Bayonetta were Umbra Witches and they were sealed away during the Witch Hunts by their best friend Jeanne. He spoke of the Trinity of Realities and how they defeated Jubileus. He even told them about his newest adventure about saving Jeanne from Inferno.

After Warren finished telling his story they seemed to be taking everything surprisingly well. "That's a very interesting story" was all that Ozpin said. " I don't expect you to believe it. All you need to know is that as long as you don't get in my I won't bother killing any of you."

Glynda was beyond enraged and was about to take out her riding crop but was stopped by Ozpin. " Well then Warren. Seeing as you have such immense powers and can easily slay multiple creatures of Grimm, how would you like to enroll in my school?"

Warren paused for a moment and paused. As he thought about it he came to his answer. " Why not. If I enroll in your school you have to find a way to help me get home, and I'll help get rid of the dark presence that your trying to hide from everyone."

Both Glynda and Ozpin's eyes grew wide at Warren's words. "I guess you guys aren't as powerful as you claim to be." "We're headed for Beacon now. You can arrive tomorrow with the rest of the students. After the opening ceremony you can come with us to my office and get everything situated."

"Aww caring a out me even though we just met. How touching" Warren teased. But the Umbra did take notice how Ozpin completely changed the subject about the dark presence. " Well then Ozpin…Glynda, I shall see you tomorrow then." And without even looking back Warren jumped high into the sky and summoned the wings of Malphas: The Wandering Ravager. The demonic avian wings were more than strong enough to carry Warren's body high into the air.

Warren found city lights which meant civilization. Without a moments hesitation, Warren dove towards the city a full speed allowing nothing to hold him back. It only took the young lad several minutes before he was flying overhead of the town. Deciding to be discreet Warren landed on a building and quickly put away the wings of Malphas.

Warren turned to look over the new city that laid out before him. "Huh, seems like this place is quiet compared to Vigrid. But maybe this whole thing with Beacon and this grim presence, I might just be able to spice this place up a bit." Warren wasn't able to continue with his ranting because right out of the blue a tall man with flaming orange hair in a bowler hat with green eyes wearing a white trench coat came running toward the raven haired Umbra witch.

He was carrying a cane with a red curved handle and he seemed incredibly shady and almost out of breath, as if he had been running for a long time. "Out of my way Punk!" The man shouted as he aimed his cane at Warren and fired several flare like bullets. As the bullets flew towards Warren and were only mere inches away the Umbra Witch activates Witch Time and sidestepped out of the bullets path.

"What the fuc-!" The flaming orange haired man was complete astonished at Warren's dodging ability but was cut off mid sentence by Warren pulling out his whip Aldra. A red rose thorn whip that contains the soul of a demonic princess from Hell. Warren leaped into the air and performed a front flip behind the combatant and whipped him in the back with Aldra.

The man was tossed on his knees towards the edge of the building. By some miracle the man known as Roman Torchwick stood tall once more and dusted himself off but he still seemed injured. He turned around to face Warren with a face of anger. "You know kid, didn't your mother ever tell you not to pick a fight with the 'big kids'?" Warren just chuckled as he cracked Aldra. "No. She just told me to be a complete badass and kill anyone that got in my way!" Warren was about to take action until a young girl with black and red hair, wearing a red hooded cloak, and a black dress wielding a huge scythe that seemed to also be a sniper rifle.

"Wait just a minute-huh?!" Ruby Rose shouted looking at Warren and then to Roman. Just as this wasn't getting anymore climactic a huge bullhead arrived and opened the door for Roman to easily hop in. Once inside Roman turned around and looked at both Ruby and Warren. " Look here Red, and you creepy freak show. It's been fun but it's the end of the line for the both of you!"

Roman pulls out a bright red glowing crystal and threw it at are two heroes. It landed at there feet that left them confused at first. Roman once again took aim and fired a single bullet at the crystal of dust. In those split seconds Ruby shielded her eyes while Warren just grinned.

In the nick of time Glynda Goodwitch dropped from the air and created a large circle of glowing purple glyphs that acted as a barrier against the blast. Roman seemed both angry and disappointed at the end of what was probably his escape plan. Ruby was staring at Glynda in awe while the Huntress pushed her glasses further up her nose and did her arm in a left to right slashing motion, unleashing a torrent of energy discs at the enemy bullhead.

The energy bolts crashed against the bullhead and began knocking the airship around. Roman quickly retreated to the cockpit and a few seconds later, a mysterious lady took his place. Because of the shadow of the airship most of her body was covered. She had glowing orange eyes and was wearing a tight red dress with yellow swirling decorations across the chest and arms.

The dress had a cut down the side that had a plethora of blue and green feathers. The mysterious woman wore heels that clicked like glass against the metal flooring of the airship. The girl had a ghost of a smiled and her hands and designs began to glow, signifying the use of magic. The woman fired a fireball at Glynda and the duo but Goodwitch easily stopped her attack by creating another glyph barrier.

Deciding to step in Warren put away the demonic whip Aldra and replace it with Night Shade, the dragonfly bow. Warren pulled back the bow string and fired several poison arrows at the lady in red. The woman was shocked at the sight of the weapon and what it can do. But still she waved her head in a left to right slashing motion and released a fire wave to destroy the arrows.

Warren licked his lips in anticipation due to the heat of battle. " _She seems like a strong one. Seems I might actually need Goodwitch for this."_ Formulating a plan Warren raised his bow to the sky and chanted another spell in the enochian language. "SOL PHECTAHE!" Night Shade transformed into a swam of demonic dragonflies known as Carnage: The Reveler of Plague.

The dragonflies attacked the lady in red known to her faction as Cinder Fall. The began clawing and biting at her skin giving her there poisonous blood. Cinder's eyes glowed mad with fury as she used her powers to fry the dragonflies into nothing. Cinder's hands once again glowed with magic and she raised the up as if she were lifting a weightless object. From the middle of the floor a pillar of fire was slowly starting to form.

The two children and the Huntress dove out of the way avoiding the fiery blast of the column of flames. "Glynda now, we need Ice magic." Glynda nodded her head in agreement and fired another disc of magical energy that sprouted a glyph for a brief second before creating humongous storm clouds. With a downward motion many icicles fell from the sky and impaled the bullhead.

The mysterious lady in red summoned another pillar of fire under Warren's feet. As the flames began to rise Warren activated Witch Time and dove out of the way. Shards of the ground were falling from the sky. But Glynda quickly used her telekinetic semblance to combine them into a spear of debris.

Glynda launched the spear at the bullhead to which Cinder fired three shots at the spear and destroyed the formation. Glynda used her semblance once more and had the debris swirl around the bullhead a they were closing in for an attack.

Concentrating all of her fire magic, Cinder summoned a myriad of glowing glyphs around her body that she cast to make a Shockwave the completely obliterated the debris. The hood wearing Ruby Rose finally got out of her stupor of amazement and transformed her Crescent Rose into sniper mode, and began taking shots at Cinder.

Cinder was able to block all the shots with her hands and summoned another multitude of flaming platforms. Which meant more pillars of fire. Without even using Witch Time Warren dove out of the way before the platforms erupted. Glynda did the same whilst using her semblance to also save the inexperienced Ruby Rose.

Cinder and Roman used this time to escape in the bullhead and it seemed that now was probably not the right time to chase after those two. Warren turned to see Glynda giving a menacing scowl to the young Ruby Rose, while Ruby seemed completely star struck by the two warriors before her.

As Warren looked out at the city of Vale he could tell. _"Something tells me a lot of interesting fights are gonna happen here in Vale. With me here they might as rename Vale the city of foes."_

 **A/N: AVAVAGO translation: Thunders. Also a quick note I might use my own enochian words and spells for this series. Also I decided to name this chapter Vale, the city of foes because let's face it in RWBY volumes 1-3 all the bad guys and fights are happening in Vale.**

 **As for Warren's weapons I might do a description of them in the next chapter which is basically where he gets his main guns. For the time being I think I'll give Warren Scarborough Fair since after the first game there not used in the second. And Those are my favorite guns in Bayonetta. I mean I love, Love is Blue. It's a really cool machine gun and it's my favorite color.**

 **But if you play or watch gameplays of the first Bayonetta, Scarborough Fair is an instant classic and all time favorite. I guess I'll leave it up for you guys to decide if after the first volume should Warren keep Scarborough Fair or should I force Rodin's lazy ass to make new ones.**

 **Also for Malphas' title: The Wandering Ravager. It's not really his title. It's just that in the Book of Infernal Demons he doesn't have a title I decided to give him one. And since his passage says he basically wanders the sky with curiosity and knowledge, add the fact that he swoops down and eats people his title makes sense.**

 **Anyways my readers please Rate & Review I would really like to know what you think. Also my idea for this book is to have this book just be volume 1 and the next volume two. Hope you want to stick with this story for that long. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3 Armed to the Teeth

Chapter 3: Armed to the Teeth

Warren was currently sitting in a seat on an airship to Beacon Academy. Originally Warren was going to ride all the way in Purgatorio but having a new student appear and disappear will raise suspicion and draw unwanted attention to himself. While Warren was staring out the window the Umbra had his headphones over his head and plugged into his Scroll.

Warren blocked out the world as he admired the scenery and was listening to one of his favorite songs MOON RIVER. Aside from the really good instrumental and lyrics, the songstress that sings his favorite tune sounds a lot like Jeanne. Hence why Warren is constantly bugging the silver platinum blonde haired Umbra Witch to sing. As Warren enjoyed the song he lowered the volume as he felt two presences approaching.

Both were welcoming and had an aura of great light around them. One feels familiar while the other seems foreign. Warren turned his head away from the window to see the black and red haired Ruby Rose and a much taller girl with waist length golden blonde hair. Warren took off his headphones and gave a slight wave to the red hooded huntress in training.

"See, this is the guy that I was telling you about. The one that I met during the robbery and help fight off that bowler wearing douchebag and the anonymous fire sorceress." "So you helped my baby sister from getting killed. Thank you. My names Yang by the way, Yang Xiao Long." The female now dubbed Yang had lilac eyes and was wearing a brawler's outfit. It consisted of a yellow crop top that was covered by a brown jacket. Her midriff was left exposed, as well as below for she only wore black shorts with brown leather boots that barely reached her knees.

On her arms were black fingerless gloves, and one yellow bracelet on each arm. In Warren's opinion, she seemed like a exquisite fighter. If the aura and energy radiating from her body wasn't proof enough. "A pleasure to meet you, my name's Warren, Warren BlackRose. And as for the name I believe Blondie is a much better name for you." Warren said playfully.

Yang was about to say something else but was interrupted by Ruby. "So, Warren where are you from?" Ruby asked wanting to know more about her new mysterious friend. _"Ruby and Yang seem friendly enough, but I don't think it would be wise to spill the beans about where I truly Come from." "_ Just from the country actually. I prefer the nice and quiet life. But in my opinion there's nothing wrong with spicing it up from time to time."

And of course to Warren that meant fighting the Laguna of Paradiso and having some drinks at the 'Gates of Hell'. "BlackRose sounds a lot like my last name, except yours has the word black in the front" Ruby exclaimed making the connection. And it was indeed true, everywhere it seems his family was practically integrated with flowers, especially roses in most cases. Though Warren knew he would probably not stay in this world for long Warren couldn't help but get the ambivalent feeling that major things are going to happen once he gets to Beacon. For good…or bad.

As Ruby and Yang continued to talk about things in Vale Warren drowned them out with his thoughts as he slowly drifted down memory lane. But it was far from a good memory. It was a memory from the time of the Witch Hunts.

 _Warren ran as fast as his legs would carry him. His legs were giving him a burning sensation. Begging him to slow down. But the Umbra knew he couldn't. Not when Paradiso and the Lumen Sages were launching an attack on Crescent Valley at this very moment. Every where around him he heard gunshots and screams of agony as the battle between the Keepers of The Darkness and The Controllers of Light raged all around him._

 _Warren only had two things on his mind. Killing all the angels and Lumen In his path, and make it to the heart of the Umbran city: The Umbran Clock tower. Warren knew his sister and Jeanne would be there. But most importantly his mother. Warren thanked God knowing his mother, Rosa would be joining the fight. Though him and the Umbran Elder had there equal amount of animosity towards each other, they both knew they would need all the dark magic they have to defend themselves against the forces of light._

 _Warren's long robes whipped around him as he decided to take to the roof tops and jump from building to building. Warren's robes of banishment. The clothing his mother and sister wear along side him to signify that they were the children of impure blood. The outcasts. As Warren accented through the air, the crests of third sphere angel's. And from that arose a myriad of the angel's known as Affinity._

 _"I don't have time to deal with you small fry. So get the FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Warren yelled with fury as he whipped out his pistols the Umbran Sisters. Aiming the pistols he fired a round of bullets at a pair of Affinity causing them to burst into light. The other Affinities screeched their bird like screech and brandished there spears lunging right at Warren._

 _Using his mastery of the Bullet Arts Warren did a front flip that turned into him executing a handstand. Using his magic he aimed his guns at the angel's around him and fired his bullets. His feet aiming from left to right, pushing his magic to his limits to vanquish the Hierarchy of Laguna. The last of the Affinities were killed in more combustion of light, the ending of angel's life as they were dragged to fiery depths of Inferno. After wards Warren flipped back up right and looked at the Umbran Clock Tower that seemed even further away._

 _"Damn it. At this rate I'll never make it to mummy and Cereza." Warren thought with hopelessness. Just as Warren was about to transform into the Beast Within, on instinct Warren jumped off to the side as an arrow of light rained down at the very spot he stood at. "And just who the hell are you, to get in my way?" Warren looked up at the sky and was shocked by who stood before him._

 _It was a woman in a hooded white dress with slits on both side. The robed dress looked like she was a Lumen Sage. The long sleeves went over her pale arms and hand golden accents. The woman also wore a veil attached to her hood. But Warren was able to see her face. Her pale face almost looked stark white. She had bright green eyes that looked as if they held a green electrical storm._

 _The apparent female Sage held a golden bow that had angelic enochian runes inscribed in the bow. Warren was shocked. He knew that he was the first male Umbra Witch. But the fact that there was now a female Lumen Sage was odd to say the least. "And just what in the name of all that is tainted thought it would be a bloody good idea to attack me?" Warren asked. The woman stashed her bow away in a pocket dimension and instead took out the white feather of a Swan._

 _Getting an extremely bad vibe Warren had his Umbran Pistols at the ready, just waiting to be fired. The Lumen Sage chanted an incantation in enochian and tossed the Swan feather in the air. Mid flight the feather began to glow with a golden hue. The light of the feather transformed into a portal from Paradiso. And out came the one angel that forever marked itself on Warren's permanent death list. It was the Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude. It was Auditio Fortitudo. The two headed dragon angel looked down upon the Lumen Sage and Umbra Witch before he bolted in the sky heading towards the Umbran Clock Tower at Mach speed._

 _Knowing what was at stake if the Auditio reached the ancient symbol of the Umbran way Warren summoned the wings of his contractor: Madama Kephri. Using the beetle like wings Warren took to the sky flying after Fortitudo. But not before he aimed the pistol in his right hand and fired a torrent of bullets at the ominous female Lumen Sage. Warren swore he heard the Lumen Sage chuckle as she activated the Lumen Sages signature magic. Light Speed._

 _The world seemed to be tinted in gold as the Lumen Sage stopped time just as the bullets were mere inches from her face. The Lumen Sage grabbed the bullets with her hand and crushed them as if they were crackers. But Warren wasn't concerned with her as he flew off after Fortitudo. "Hang on Cereza, mummy, Jeanne. Wait for me at the Umbran Clock Tower a bit longer. I'm almost there." Warren thought this over and over again hoping he would make it in time._

Warren couldn't remember anything more because he was brought back to reality as Yang was shaking him from his nap vigorously. " What's wrong Blondie. I'll have you know I was in the middle of a very important nap." Yang just laughed at Warren's comment. "Well I was just trying to tell you that we're about to land at Beacon so you might what to hurry up.

Warren shook the feeling of the memory off and got off with the rest of the students heading for Beacon. While the three friends were heading towards the castle that is Beacon Warren noticed at the top was a clock tower. Warren saw brief images of the Umbran Clock Tower being destroyed and how him, Jeanne, and Bayonetta made their last stand before they came across the shocking revelation of their mother's death. And even though he tried to ignore it he heard his mother's cries in the back of his head.

"No, the clock tower. The symbol of the Umbran way. Surely this couldn't have been his plan!?" Warren didn't know why, but he just got to Beacon and already this school was making him have major flashbacks of the Witch Clan he was brought up with. He didn't know if this was something to grateful about or lament this knowledge of the knew place around him. As him, Ruby and Yang were walking towards the looming castle Yang ditched her friend and sister to hang with her friends, leaving them clueless.

"I can't believe Yang just ditched us like that. Can you believe that Warren?" she asked her friend as he was figuring out how to placate the red hooded Huntress. As Ruby went to continue her rant she accidentally knocked into a luggage cart and made all the packed suitcases clatter to the floor. "Ruby, are you alright!?" Warren shouted as he went to help his friend up. "Look what you've done you dolt" an angered Feminine voice cried out.

And just like that a girl with white hair up in a ponytail whilst wearing a white dress that ended at her knees and wore a white and blue tinted jacket. Even though she was probably a student of Beacon Warren couldn't help but visualize Jeanne every time he looks at her. Her face, her attitude, almost everything about her reminded him of Jeanne. Except the excessive whining and acting like a complete and total brat. The white haired girl grabbed one of the suitcases and opened it.

Observing the contents inside. "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Both Warren and Ruby were a bit shaken up so this arrogant brat thought they didn't get it. She explained how Dust was basically magic in their world and allowed them to control the elements. As Ruby tried to apologize she accidentally inhaled the magical propellant and sneezed a combination of fire, ice, and electricity. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten us killed!" She shouted angrily at the top of her lungs. Warren stood in front of Ruby to defend her. "She said she was sorry _Princess_." Warren said the word Princess with plenty of venom in his voice.

"It's Heiress actually." A soft voice corrected. The group of people turned to see a young girl with amber eyes, wearing a white shirt and black vest with tales walking up to them. She wore a black bow atop her head, and white shorts with long thigh high black boots. _"She seems interesting."_ Warren commented in his mind as she approached the group with a vial of red Dust. " Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Weiss had a sly grin on her face.

"Finally, some recognition." She replied as she basked in her pride as the Heiress of the Schnee Dust company. But the black bow beauty wasn't finished. " The same corporation with its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." This sent Weiss into a spiraling fit. " How dare-the nerve of-." She would have continued but was interrupted by the combined snide laughing of Ruby and Warren.

The white haired girl took off in blazing fury, her heels clacked loudly against the stone flooring. "She seems pissed" Warren joked lightly as he turned to Ruby. Speaking of which Ruby turned to express her gratitude but the mysterious lady in black was walking in the other direction. " Great, I guess that was are welcoming to Beacon" she sighed as she plopped herself on the floor, staring at the sun. "Ha at least I'm not the only one having a bad day."

As Ruby got up from the floor, her and Warren looked to see a blonde and blue eyed fellow Hunter in training wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans with chest armor over his jacket. "Indeed, it seems that we all appear to be in the same socially awkward sinking boat." Warren put sarcastically. The band of three started making their way to Beacon so they can quickly hurry to initiation. Along the way their new companion started conversation.

"Oh, my names Jaune by the way. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." It seemed like Jaune just delivered one of the most cheesiest pick up lines to which Ruby replies "Do we?" she asked in a deadpan tone. But Warren was still hung over how first he met the white haired Weiss Schnee and now he met someone named Jaune. Warren wonders if somehow like some comedy anime, from across the universe Jeanne did some sort of comical sneeze.

In the Bayonetta universe Cereza (Bayonetta) and Jeanne were currently in the middle of a fight with the angel's known as Acceptance when the silver haired Umbran Princess let two sneezes. "Are you alright Jeanne. Don't tell me you've come down with a cold?" Bayonetta asked in a playful tone. Jeanne just scoffed at her Umbran sister's assumed notion. " It's not that. I'm just feeling pissed because I feel that two people are ripping me off!" She replied in a rather anger filled tone. Bayonetta let out a snide laugh at her 'sisters' words. "Come now. We have to take out the trash, that way we'll be one step closer to reuniting with brother dearest." Bayonetta smiled as she said this and blew off the head of a poor angel who thought he can get the drop on Bayonetta. Bayonetta kissed Love is Blue as she and Jeanne struck poses together holding their guns on opposing sides as if they were two side of the same coin. Their birds of a feather clothed in _Red and Black._

Back to the main storyline their was a brief moment of silence until Ruby decided to pull out her signature scythe Crescent Rose to show off. Upon seeing the enormous deadly weapon Jaune jumped back in surprise and yelped. "Whoa, is that a scythe?" He asked half scared to death. "Yup. It's also a custom high impact sniper rifle." Ruby said proudly at her masterfully crafted weapon. But Jaune didn't understand what she said so in unison Warren and Ruby both said it's "Also a gun."

Since Ruby was showing off Warren decided to pull out his two weapons of choice at the moment. And that was the poison dragonfly bow Night Shade, and his demonic soul stealing sword Soul Butcher. Ruby looked at his weapons and was practically drooling. Her pupils seemed to be replaced with stars. "So beautiful" she said as if she was whispering. "Indeed they get the job done, but I have to say that your scythe is one of the most impressive I've seen and trust me I've seen many."

 _"Especially since I've been around for like six hundred years."_ Warren thought to himself. Ruby just blushed a deep crimson red. "Yeah I guess I did go a little overboard when creating it." "Wait you made that!?" Jaune and Warren chorused. _"I guess Rodin got some competition."_ Warren thought trying hard not to laugh at a imaginative picture of Rodin shedding a single tear as Ruby shows off her work to Bayonetta and Jeanne, basically putting Rodin out of a job.

After a little bit more wandering around they made it to the auditorium where the whole introduction of the school was to be made. The auditorium was packed as Ruby, Warren, and Jaune peered inside. As they walked through the clustered crowd in their wake, all of them spotted Yang waving over to Ruby. " Ruby, over here I saved you a seat." Ruby smiled as she told her two new friends goodbye and went to meet up with Yang.

"I guess it's just me and you huh Warren?" He said trying to sound hopeful. But when he turned to meet the face of his friend he found Warren had completely disappeared. " Great. Where else am I going to find some nice quirky people to talk to!?" the blonde whined as he started slugging himself through the crowd. Unbeknownst to him a red haired amazon looking warrior with her blood red hair tied in a ponytail had watched the whole thing.

As for the Umbra Witch in question he was currently walking within the realm of Purgatorio, slow and casually phasing through people as he made his way to the stage where he was standing a few feet behind Glynda and Ozpin. As Headmaster Ozpin was about to approach the microphone Warren felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Ozpin except not Ozpin. The real Ozpin was talking through the microphone making his cynical speech.

The Ozpin Warren was communicating with was made of glowing green energy. Knowing this is similar to what happened to Jeanne Warren figured out that Ozpin must somehow have the ability to project his soul somehow. "Greetings Mr. BlackRose. I would say it's a surprise to see you here but based on what you told me the night we met I'm guessing this is one of your Umbran abilities?" Ozpin's voice sounded as if several versions of his were talking at the same time in distorted voices.

"Yes. Currently I'm in a plane of existence called Purgatorio. Which is basically the realm of wandering souls condemned to walk the earth in a state of eternal limbo." "Sounds dark if you ask me" he commented with his hands behind his back. "So I suppose you didn't just step out of your body for a social call?" Warren asked looking at Ozpin with a serious face. Ozpin chuckled a little. "I suppose not. But as you have already sensed there is a dark presence plaguing this world that we Huntsman fight in secret."

"Because fear will bring the Grimm" Warren got finally piecing the secretive puzzle together. "So does this dark entity have a name?" Warren inquired his interest fully piqued. _"Maybe she is the reason why I'm here?"_ He thought trying to figure out just why in the name of the Trinity of Realities did that Glamor angel send him to this dimension. "Her name…is Salem." The name brought a chill down Warren's spine.

"If her presence is that powerful and she's cloaking it so masterfully she must be a pretty powerful bad ass." Warren stated. The statement caught Ozpin off guard. "Well I guess that's one way to put it." "It doesn't matter. The stronger the enemy the more fun the fight will be." Warren said briefly licking his lips with anticipation. He couldn't help it. He was the brother of Bayonetta the most powerful, sexiest, and most promiscuous woman he'd ever none.

And the fact that she was a sadist didn't help. But when you're a Witch allied with Demons that will drag your ass to Hell if you don't sacrifice some angel's then your bound to become a sadist or at least a battle freak. Sometimes Warren can be the best of two very dark world's. "We will discuss more later. Your to head to the Ballroom to get some shut eye for tomorrow's initiation. Be ready." And with those words spirit Ozpin walked into the physical Ozpin and merged together.

Ozpin walked off the stage with Glynda like the talk they had never happened. As the students filed out of the auditorium towards the Ballroom, no one noticed Warren drawing the Umbra Witch emblem and walking out of Purgatorio into Chaos(Human world). Rolling out a sleeping bag which was basically just a sheet to sleep on. Two pillows stacked on top of each other and a blanket with a starry night sky as a background. The moon was full and their was a silhouette off a tall girl with a beehive hairstyle with swallow tail butterfly wings reaching out towards the moon. And on it in a very cursive script it read "Fly me to the Moon."

But he wasn't currently laying there he actually was going to stare up at the moon outside and ran into the midnight haired lady from before. Apparently her name was Blake. As Warren stared up at the moon hanging lazily high above in the clouds his mind drifted back to his own world that he so dearly missed. He missed getting a drink from Rodin, him brawling angel's along side Cereza and Jeanne, he loved messing around with Enzo telling him there was an angel nearby which always manages to get him sweating and running for his life.

Just as the black haired Umbra was continuing to reminiscence over his old home, a red and black portal had opened on the floor. It carried the same energy as Inferno but he knew who created this portal and where it leads. Without a moments hesitation Warren walked onto the portal and let the portal transport him into the bar known as the 'Gates of Hell'. At the counter was Rodin who didn't look surprised to see him. "Glad I finally found you Witch Kid. At least now I can tell Bayonetta which dimension your in."

Warren was shocked and touched at the same time. "Its nice to know they care so much. But if you could open a portal to Remnant then why didn't you rescue me sooner." Warren asked as he sat himself on one of the chairs in front of the counter. "This is a new world I've never been to. I was just searching the entire Damn universe trying to trace your energy signature. Right now the portal I used to summon you was experimental since I've never been to this dimension and magic has been acting strange since the Right Eye of The World was destroyed."

Warren knew that Rodin was right. Especially after what happened with Jeanne and how Gomorrah went wild and betrayed Warren and his sister. And as they both said. "They aren't one for pets who don't obey their masters." "Since you can probably only be here for a while before the portal closes what would you like?" He asked as he blew his cigar as ash and smoke escaped his mouth. "I'll have the usual." Warren stated blandly.

"One Mysterious Destiny coming up." Rodin served the midnight haired Umbra Witch the beverage and he devoured it in one gulp. "Getting down to business I'm pretty sure you sense the ominous presence as well don't you?" the way Warren said it, it came out more as a statement than a question. Rodin nodded his head. "Who ever the hell it is sure as Hell is one strong son of a bitch. My guess is your gonna try and play hero aren't you?" "What can I say, I like the challenge. Besides it seems like fun." "God you really are Bayonetta's twin. But since you seem to be searching for a fight I'll hook you up." The wall behind Rodin split in two and revealed a giant wall with different types of mounted weapons. "Since your sister's not using these babies anymore I figured you might be able to put these babies to work." Out from under the counter Rodin pulled out a tray covered with a cloth with a red rose symbol. The same one that belongs to him.

Rodin pulled away the cloth to reveal the guns known as Scarborough Fair. The four gigantic red crimson cannons where all there. Parsley, Sage, Rosemary, and Thyme. Warren grabbed one of the guns on the right and started evaluating it. _"It holds great magical power as it did before. With this I can use my Infernal and Wicked Weaves. And I can push my magic to its limits with the Bullet Arts."_

Warren tossed two guns up in the air and grasped the other two on the tray. As he twirled the guns around his fingers the Umbra Witch jumped up into the air and delivered two distinct kicks that attached the guns to the heel of his boots. Gracefully landing on the floors of the bar Warren gave a nod of approval. "Oh all the weapons you have made this has to be one of my favorites."

"Told you they were real works of art. And please don't break these. Their _One of a Kind_." Warren just smirked at Rodin's comment. "These aren't like the normal cheap toys you give me. They should do fine." "Warren. If your really thinking about fighting this battle your going to need more that what you got. So I'll offer you a special deal. You can pick one free weapon out of every category." Warren looked at all the mounted weapons and gave a sadistic smile and licked his lips. "Now this is what I call Armed to the Teeth."

 **A/N: Damn that has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever did and thank you for sticking so far through this chapter. In Word document this chapter was actually ten pages long. Anyway I word if you guys has been getting all these Bayonetta references I've been pulling out of thin air. And the reason I've titled this chapter Armed to the Teeth was because this is the chapter where my OC Warren gets all his weapons. Which would probably be a combination of the weapons in the first and second game. And as for the my mysterious female Lumen Sage I won't say much but that she plays an important part in this story.**

 **And I wrote that flashback because I wanted to integrate Warren into the Witch Hunts. So I thought why not make another OC and put those two into Bayonetta lore. And we all know that everyone likes/hates Fortitudo. And now I will give a description of all Warren's weapons right now so enjoy.**

 **Scarborough Fair: four guns masterfully crafted by the demon smith Rodin. Able to withstand the intensity of magic and augment it's bullets. These four guns crowned with the names Parsley, sage, Rosemary, and Thyme are the prime weapons used by Warren and Bayonetta to slay angel's.**

 **Quartz Roses: Four shotguns containing the souls of fairies that used to collect the Quartz Rose flowers that grew only in Inferno. Each she'll fired contains the curse the of the trapped fairies.**

 **Soul Butcher: A sword bathed in the immortal blood of Asura the god of war and rage. Fueled with his dark and demonic like power this sword captures the souls of its victims and have them casted down to the most scorching circle of Inferno.**

 **Night Shade: A demonic dragonfly bow containing the souls of Carnage the Reveler of the Plague. Originally the bow was actually a lonely man that had a wife that betrayed him for another man and left him alone to die in the woods. Overrun with grief and vengeance the demonic dragonflies of Hell heard his pleas and devoured his flesh. Making him the lord of the demonic dragonflies.**

 **Lt. Col Phantom: Once a proud soldier and commander from the wars of old but what killed in battle. He was an unstoppable soldier with the will to fight. Taking this warrior filled soul, Rodin sealed the soul within two Rocket launchers that when fired, have the power to demolish half of Paradiso's legion.**

 **Corpse Slicer: A powerful chainsaw that holds the spirit of the Princess of the Dead. A powerful Umbra Witch that was skilled in the art of necromancy. One slash from the chainsaw contains the dark energy of the Princess and all she had slain. The chainsaw can even command a small legion of the dead to fight by the wielders side.**

 **Malice: A three headed scythe made with the most vile of dark magic. The scythe itself is filled with the souls of three sisters that were beaten half to death for being Witches and burned at the stake. They carry their unrelenting hatred and blood thirst into battle in scythe form and slay all manner of creatures in their path.**

 **Aldra: A whip containing the soul of a Infernal princess from the Johnson Forest that longed to aid her sister Alraune in defeating Queen Sheba and ruling all of Inferno. But she made the mistake of helping her sister in capturing the soul of Jeanne, The Umbran Princess. Aldra and Alraune was slain by the combined work of Warren and Bayonetta and her soul locked away in a whip for Warren to use just like her sister. There is a legend saying when Warren cracks the whip Aldra the victim can hear her words and tortured screams. And that each slash from the whip contains her poison and hatred for Queen Sheba and both Madama Kephri and Madama Butterfly.**

 **Of course Warren has plenty of more weapons I'll try and list them off as I go because putting them all down is going to be tough. But for right now I think these might be his main weapons before I decide to create more. So please rate and review. And also I would really appreciate what do you think k about the weapons and their names. I'm open to all comments and criticism because that's needed to write a very solid fanfiction. Also this is my first crossover and basically my first Rwby and Bayonetta fanfiction so please go easy on me. AND NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Emerald Forest

Chapter 4: The Emerald Forest

Today was initiation day for the students of Beacon Academy. Everyone woke up bright and early to eat breakfast and retrieve their equipment from their lockers. The initiation was held at Beacon Clift, where Headmaster Ozpin and professor Goodwitch seemed to be waiting. For Warren's armor he transformed his hair into his Umbran Combat suit and attached Scarborough Fair on the back of his boots, and the other two in his back holsters.

The students were all lined up on platforms in a single straight row as professor Goodwitch began to speak. "I'm sure most of you are aware of the rumors of teams floating around. Allow me to put those rumors to rest. Each of you shall receive your teams _today_!" Warren couldn't help but try to stifle his laughter at Ruby's reaction.

"In fact, the first person you make eye contact with once you land will be your partner for the next four years." Ruby's world practically shattered after hearing those words. She was completely socially awkward and the only people she knows are Jaune, Yang, Blake, and of course Warren. "Your mission is to enter the Emerald Forest and head towards an abandoned temple. Your objective is to collect a relic and report back to Beacon Clift."

"Are staff will be watching but will not intervene. Do whatever it takes, destroy what ever is in your path. Or you will die." Headmaster Ozpin said this in the most straight face deadpan ever conceived. _"Team up and destroy. Not a bad plan after all. I like the way you think Ozpin."_ Soon after the Headmaster's words the platforms began catapulting students into the air at two second intervals. "Any questions?" Ozpin asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Jaune Arc however was not able to detect the sarcasm due to the density of his brain. "So this landing strategy are you like dropping us off or what?" He asked with much confusion evident in his tone. " No, you will be falling." Ozpin replied while taking another sip of his coffee. Another set of platforms were released. One of them being Warren's. "So your handing us out parachutes or something?" Jaune asked still not getting a clear picture of what's going on.

But the blonde Hunter in training didn't get to ask another question as he was launched into the air and began screaming like a horrified schoolgirl. Glynda and Ozpin just watched as the students flew through the air. Some with fluid grace, while others…were like crying flailing banshee's. For Warren's landing strategy he simply flew straight towards the forest until he was a decent height above the canopy to summon his Madama wings.

Warren gently floated to the ground and he made his Madama wings disappear. As Warren landed he quickly brushed himself off and started walking. _"If my memory serves me correctly while I was floating the temple should be in this direction."_ As Warren sauntered through the forest he stopped as he heard gunfire. Firing that seemed to belong to a shotgun. As Warren peered above the canopy he saw a flash of gold and more gunshots. But not before he activated Witch Time and saw that it was yang. Firing her Ember Cecilia.

As Witch Time deactivated Warren suddenly realized that the shotgun gauntlets on her hands were the yellow bracelets she wore when they first met. "Clever." Was all Warren said as he took out a Cherry Witch Supreme lollipop and began to slowly devour the delicious treat. As Warren was only able to get in a few more steps before suddenly both Creatures of Grimm and angel's of Paradiso have arrived. Because the angel's were in Purgatorio, to the human eye Warren was just surrounded by Grimm.

Warren continued to lick his lollipop as he drew Scarborough Fair from its holsters. "Let's dance baby." Warren shouted as he charged into the Frey. Upon closer inspection Warren figured out that the Creatures of Grimm he was fighting were the same ones as before. They were Beowulf's. And for the angel's they were all the crimson armored Accolade. Except for two. They were the twin paired Grace and Glory. "You have got to be kidding me" Warren said as he gave a his body a spin and avoiding the lunging attack of a Beowulf.

Using Scarborough Fair Warren fired a few shots at the Beowulf in the back and killed it before it's carcass hits the ground. _"I should probably get rid of the Grimm. And then I'll deal with the celestial trash of Paradiso."_ The next attack came from a trio of Beowulf's as they attacked from all three sides with sharp claws and teeth exposed. Ready to tear the Umbra Witch limb from limb. But then again, what creature of Grimm could ever actually hurt Warren.

Warren decided to test out another set of swords known as Shinigami. Warren summoned two sets of the swords and attached then to his feet. Warren gave a malicious and cocky smile as he get an to spin with the force of a hurricane as the blades began ripping through the body parts of the Beowulf's. Slicing off their legs and arms, and decapitating their heads.

After the dealings with the three Beowulf's Warren deemed that he had finished off the remained Beowulf's with his foot slicing technique. Taking off the swords from his feet he was wondering were the angel's were. Just as he continued to ponder were his angelic feathered foes are Warren was stabbed in the back with a golden spear. The impact knocked the Umbra into a tree, and caused him to start bleeding monochrome roses.

Warren managed to prop himself up and looked at the translucent forms of the Accolade angel's. Warren bit down on his lollipop and finished it off. Warren replaced all four of his beloved Scarborough Fair for his new shotguns: Quartz Roses. Firmly grasping the shotguns in his hands he mentally opened a gateway to Purgatorio and stepped into the realm of limbo.

Their Warren was able to clearly see the angel's that slowly descended to the ground. Warren looked at them and did a spit take of blood at their feet. "So you finally shows yourself. Instruments of God." Warren aimed his Quartz Roses and let the Accolades come at him. The first one that came at him, brandishing it's spear lunged it at Warren to which Warren jumped up in the air and grabbed onto it and aimed his foot directly aligned with the Accolade's face.

Warren activated his Bullet Art magic and fired a shotgun shell right into the angel's face, completely blowing the head off in a flying splatter of crimson blood. Before they dispersed into flakes of light. For the remaining four Accolades Warren charged at them and gave one of them several bullet punches and a few Wicked Weave kicks. The next Accolade that came towards Warren tried to side sweep Warren with its spear.

Warren jumped over it and activated Witch Time. Whipping out Quartz Roses Warren began firing multiple barrages of bullets that took aim circling around all the Accolade angel's that were unfortunate enough to live. After Warren deactivated Witch Time once time frozen bullets crashed into the remaining Accolades. All that was heard through the forest was gunshots, cries of pain, and a whole lot of malicious laughter.

Where Warren now stands is a scorching field with broken trees. The destroyed tree bits and the ground itself was riddled with bullet holes. Warren looked at his surrounds and whistled. "I think I just broke my record for angelic body count and destruction of public property!" A portal from Inferno appeared, and out came the hand of Madama Kephri, draped in Warren's hair. Warren and Kephri gave each other a pound before her hand retreated back into Inferno. _"I should probably meet up with Ruby and Blondie."_ Warren thought as he transformed using the Beast Within.

Warren became a sleek black and blue spotted jaguar. Warren zoomed through the Emerald Forest at top speed, leaving behind an array of decaying Infernal flowers. Racing through the lush greenery Warren was heading into the direction of the abandoned forest temple, panting with exhaustion. Warren transformed back into his human form. Warren wiped the sweat of his forehead.

Holding the animalistic form over extremely long distances can be exhausting. As Warren looked beyond a cluster of trees he saw the abandoned temple. Along with his friends Yang, Ruby, and Blake. _"Well. I may be close to last. But at least I made it. Plus I guess I had some fun along the way."_ As Warren was in his realm of thoughts he suddenly took out a gun of Scarborough Fair and fired in the air behind him. The clang of guns making contact with something hard rang through the air as Warren turned around. "Your skills are as sharp as ever, Umbra Witch." An ancient echoing voice called out in the supernatural language known as Enochian.

Warren looked up and saw one of the angel's that was an all time pain in the ass for him. The one who destroyed the Umbran Clock Tower, the one that help instigate the Clan War's. The Cardinal Virtue of Fortitude and Courage. The Bringer of Flame. Auditio Fortitudo. The red and blue headed dragon like angel was hovering over the Emerald Forest in Purgatorio remaining unseen by human eyes.

But even though he was translucent, Warren didn't need to be in Purgatorio to see the monstrous dragon angel. "Look here Fortitudo me and my sister has more than enough stalkers as it is. But I am curious. How the hell did you get to this dimension? An Auditio like yourself normally doesn't get involved in human affairs!?"

Fortitudo remained quiet as another person had arrived in a flash of golden angelic light. Warren shielded his eyes until the brightness of the light died out. Once the light disappeared Warren removed his hands and saw someone he'd never thought he'd see again. Standing on the porcelain upside down humane face was the Lumen Sage that he fought that fateful day.

It was if she hadn't changed over the past few hundred years. She still wore her white hooded dress with a veil obscuring her face. Her dress had splits on the side for her dress and the golden accents of her holy robes glimmered in the light of the sun. Her piercing green eyes stared down at Warren and she two spoke in Enochian in a soft but menacing tone. "How long have I waited for this moment. To see you again, you filthy Overseer. It is my holy mission to exterminate the remaining Umbra so the world be once again enveloped in light and the radiance of the one true God Jubileus."

Warren rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Great. Another one who monologs. Guess I'll just have to kill you so fast you won't be able to say another word." The female Lumen Sage laughed haughtily while summoning her angelic bow, pulling back the bow string and conjuring an arrow of light. "Come at me _Witch_!" the Lumen Sage taunted. Warren's eyes peeled and he licked his lips sadistically as he magically pulled out Scarborough Fair and bathed himself In an purple aura of Dark Magic.

Warren's hair was freed from his Umbran Combat Suit and let down to its full flowing length. Warren's entire body hummed with Infernal magic. This was him in his serious mode. And he was determined to whoop ass. "Let's rock!" Warren jumped into the air, summoning multiple rings of Umbra Witch symbols to fully augment his speed. Fortitudo decided to get involved and opened both of its massive maws and fired twirling meteorite fireballs. Warren fired a barrage of bullets from Scarborough Fair that erupted the fireballs causing an explosion of flames and debris. But the temporary smokescreen did not faze Warren as he flew through it and was flying directly above Fortitudo and the Lumen Sage. The Lumen Sage raised her bow and fired an arrow of light followed by a couple of more. Warren activated Witch Time and effectively dodged all the arrows though it was a close call. The call was so close that Warren could actually feel the heat of the arrows hovering over his skin.

This gave the Lumen Sage the time to get a few inches away from the Umbra Witch. The Lumen began delivering a flurry of kicks bathed in angelic energy of Paradiso. Warren countered every kick with a punch and kick of his own. His attacks bathed in the crimson red demonic energy of Inferno. The two Overseers of Light and Darkness fought an epic battle as they used Fortitudo as a battlefield.

Decided to get serious Warren summoned the fist of Madama Kephri and rocket launched it at the Lumen Sage. The Sage looked shocked at first but gave a wicked smile as she summoned the hands of Temperantia: The Manipulator of Wind. The Lumen Sage used the enormous tentacle hands to block the Wicked Weave attack.

"So I guess you want to play ruff, well then so can I!" The Lumen Sage laughed again as she used the power of Temperantia to summon a humongous cyclone that seeped up Warren and kept him locked away within the heart of the storm. The Lumen Sage at this point looked disappointed. "Hmph. I expected more from one of the three Umbra Witches that survived the Witch Hunts."

"Come Fortitudo. It seems the Witch Hunts are finally over. Though I must say it was such a disappointing finish." Fortitudo nodded it's draconic heads in agreement. "Are ancestral mission is complete." The titan spoke in Enochian. As the Auditio and Lumen Sage were about to retreat to Paradiso the great tornado that the Lumen had conjured had dispersed and left an angered Umbra riding the wings of Malphas: The Wandering Ravager.

"I'm not done yet you assholes…" Warren aimed Scarborough Fair at Fortitudo and the Lumen Sage. The Lumen Sage just smirked at the Umbra which got Warren agitated. "And just what do you find funny exactly" Warren snapped angrily as Malphas' demonic avian wings flapped in the air to keep Warren in the air. "Last time I checked. Your initiation mission was to grab a relic and report to Beacon Clift. Yet you're the only one who hasn't reported back in. Are you sure you'd fight me rather then figure out the mystery to why you're here and just what is the dark force that threatens this world from the shadows!?"

Warren bit his lip and put away his guns. "This is far from over Sage. I will get to the bottom of this and you best believe that when I find you again. I will beat the living shirt out of you." The Lumen Sage showed no distinct changes in her face about Warren's threat. Said Umbra Witch took off in the direction of the temple and Beacon Clift. As The Lumen Sage continued to stare at Warren's slowly decreasing form in the distance. "That was quite the show you put on Desdemona" a Feminine low voice called out. The Lumen Sage named Desdemona turned around to see the lurking form of Cinder Fall standing atop the head of the red dragon head of Fortitudo. "My time to get revenge is close at hand. And I shall purge the remaining Witches from the Trinity of Realities."

Desdemona's partner Cinder Fall gracefully jumped down from the dragon head and landed next to Desdemona. "Though you have your own mission you are to remember your place. The only reason you are able to fight your little Umbra Witch is because the mistress gave you knowledge and the power to travel to this realm-." "There is no need to worry Cinder. All is under control and I have not forgotten the blessing that Lady Salem has given me."

"The chance to exact my revenge on Warren BlackRose." Saying those words gave Desdemona an aura of hatred towards the midnight haired Umbra. "The time to commence the next phase will come soon. For now we wait and observe. It is the will of the mistress." Desdemona looked out at Vale and all around her. _"The time for the purification is almost upon us. And Jubileus must be reborn once more. Or another apocalypse shall taint this world in more carnage and chaos."_

 **A/N: And that concludes chapter four. Tell me what guys think. And also that you for the review SilentXD7. And yes we now added Desdemona the first female Lumen Sage. She is another OC I had created specifically for this story. She won't have that bow forever because Cinder has swords and a bow so she's probably gonna get her own special guns crafted by an angel smith that skills rival Rodin himself. Anyway on another note thanks for all the views so you all get a huge thank you and an imaginary plate of cookies in the shape of RWBY and Bayonetta characters.**

 **Also another thing I want to say for those who even read the authors note is I want to pair my OC Warren with someone but I don't know who. I've compiled a list of who the girls are. To leave your votes just put your vote in the reviews and I'll tally them up. But of course it would help if you put 'I vote for' at the beginning so I don't get confused. The girls are:**

 **Weiss**

 **Blake**

 **Jeanne**

 **Neo**

 **Personally I'll add my own tally so please put full thought into who you want so it'll go with something like that. The reason I put Jeanne is because they've been friends for a while and feelings could develop. Plus Jeanne is barely in Bayonetta fanfictions so it would be nice to give her a major role. Weiss and Blake because they need love to and they aren't mostly paired in fanfictions. And Neo because who doesn't love Neo she's everything a man could ask for. She's smart, pretty, a skilled fighter, based off of ice cream, and a complete deranged psychopath. So give your votes, continue to read and review. Thank you all for your feedback.**

 **P.S. what do you think about the Lumen Sage Desdemona. Why do you think she has it out for Warren.**


	5. Authors Note

**Warning: Not a Chapter**

 **This is the Author Steven Quartz Rebellion here. I figured out how to make the Poll thing work on my profile so go ahead and vote. If your not sure what I'm talking about in my last chapter I put choices of who my OC Warren should be paired up with. The choices are Weiss, Jeanne, Blake, and Neo. If you have the time and want to be heard voice your vote. I'll put it so you can only vote two times. I'll post the next chapter in a two or three days if I have the time so stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 5 Dark Witch vs Ice Queen

Chapter 5: Dark Witch vs Ice Queen

Warren opened his eyes and looked at the blank white ceiling above him. After initiation he became a solo team with no name so at the moment he was all alone in his dorm room. But Warren was used to it since he only had his sister and best friend to keep him company, and back then it was extremely hard for Jeanne to visit her friends since they were the Outcasts. For now Warren got up and brushed his teeth and then quickly donned his school uniform.

Warren was a bit uncomfortable wearing a school uniform. Hell, it was the first time Warren ever went to human school. Well that's probably because when you're a Witch who sells your soul to a demo and is secretly apart of an ancient Witch Clan of Dark Magic practitioners. When your apart of something like that, one does not simply go to human school.

Deeming that he was ready to go Warren grabbed his book bag filled with his books and headed straight for class. _"Monster hunting college. Something I could live by."_ Though basically getting paid to kill the Creatures of Grimm is kind of ripping off Warren's friend Dante. Yes it has been awhile since they spoke but Dante and Trish did used to stop by time after time. Warren's first class was professor teaching Grimmology and then it was Dr. Oobleck teaching Remnant history. And their were plenty more but Warren didn't want to list them off because they were incredibly boring.

But Warren's favorite class which he now finds enjoyable was the class taught by professor Goodwitch. She teaches battle classes. Which means that through out the entire class period Warren gets to fight people and he gets a good grade for it. Sitting in the stands Warren had been watching several matched going on. The one that caught his eyes in a bad way was Jaune fighting an opponent and lost within five minutes. The one that caught him in a good way was the fiery red haired amazon warrior known as Pyrrha Nikos taking on an entire team by herself, putting Phyrrha Warren's 'I wanna fight you list'.

"Okay students we have time for one more match. Is their anyone who like to volunteer before I personally select the students?" professor Goodwitch asked her students holding her scroll clutched to her chest with her left hand and her pitch black riding crop in her left. To everyone's surprise it was the white haired Weiss Schnee that boldly stood up, wanting to face a worthy opponent. "And who is it you wish to fight, Ms. Schnee?" The blonde haired sorceress asked the Huntress whilst pushing up her glasses.

Without a moments hesitation the white haired Huntress pointed a finger at Warren who was sitting at the end of the bleachers well over a few feet away from everyone else. Glynda's attention shifted to the raven haired Umbra who had his arms crossed and sat their without speaking a word. "Do you accept the challenge Mr. BlackRose?" she asked her voice seemed almost hollow and monotone. Weiss and Warren stepped down from the bleachers and went to their respective sides of the arena. Weiss was already in her white and blue tinted battle skirt while Warren was still wearing his school uniform. "Your supposed to change into your battle armor you dolt!" she said trying to publicly shame him. Warren gave out a sigh and let his hair envelope him and form his Umbran Combat Suit.

Everyone was astonished on what they saw and how his Umbran Combat Suit was formed. Blake on the other hand was amazed. "So that's how that works" she spoke in her low and monotone voice as she and the rest of team RWBY watch the match unfold. Weiss drew her multiple dust round rapier Myrtenaster. Seeing as how she's using a rapier Warren decided to try out his new three headed scythe: Malice.

Everyone saw the three headed scythe and their eyes widened at the sight of it. Not to mention the powerful dark aura it was emanating. Professor Goodwitch as always acted as referee and took her place a in the center of the two fighters. "Weiss Schnee vs Warren BlackRose. In order to win is by two ways. Either admitting surrender or by knockout. Although admitting surrender is preferred. There is only one rule here. And that's no low sick cheap moves. Remember we are training to be Huntsman. We are the Protectors of the people, and we must always be honest and truthful. No cheap moves allowed."

Weiss stared at Warren with a cold and calculative piercing gaze. Warren in turn took out a Bloody Rose lollipop and put it in his mouth. Warren's body glowed a pinkish hue his energy seeming to have increased. "Let's tango!" Warren called out as he charged at Weiss and swung his scythe blade. Weiss used Myrtenaster to block the attack and did a twirl for a side slash. Warren paired the attack and did another from below, knocking her in the air. Warren quickly followed after her in the air and gave her a good downward Wicked Weave punch by Madama Kephri into the ground.

Warren safely glided down and slung Malice over his shoulders. Weiss, by some miracle got up with not so much as a scratch. She used her rapier to prop her up. Even though she showed no physical signs of being injured. The way her face was contorted with exhaustion and pain said otherwise. "Why is it that I feel so weak and tired. Ergh! What did you do to me!?" The Schnee heiress cried at the Umbra Witch. Warren decided since he didn't see this fight lasting much longer he decided to tell her.

"What I was fighting with is my three headed scythe called Malice it has the ability to drain one's life force or aura and power up the scythe to make it more powerful. The effects are only temporary but this weapon really comes in handy if you fight the kind of things I fight." Weiss looked at Warren with disbelief. _"No one should ever have such a powerful weapon like that. How dare he try and cheat me. I'll make him pay!"_ Weiss once again returned to her full height and pointed her rapier at Warren.

"Let's continue the fight. But don't use your scythe weapon. That's considered a low and cheap move to take someone's aura without them knowing." Warren rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine but just so you know I won't pull my punches!" Warren stashed away Malice and summoned his twin demon set swords infused with the soul of Shinigami the God of Death. Wielding Shinigami Warren charged at Weiss with her doing the same. They clashed swords repeatedly. It was no longer about power, but about skill with the sword. As the two Hunters each attacked with a flurry of sword swings the energy and shock waves emitted seem to have scared the students.

Even Glynda Goodwitch had her riding crop out in case something horrible happened. Deciding that now it was a good time Weiss came up with a quick and effective plan and went to put it in motion. Weiss summoned the Schnee family glyph behind her and it pulled her through with it's own gravity now placing her near the edge of the arena. Weiss smirked as she activated her semblance one more and summoned orbs of magical power.

Warren knew what was about to happen so as quick as lightning he once again stored Shinigami in another pocket dimension and summoned his next weapon. This time was his thorn crested whip Aldra in both hands and attached to his feet. Warren gave out a haughtily laugh as he cracked both his whips and did the 'bring it on gesture to her'. This greatly angered the Schnee as her expression became from one of cockiness to one of fury and pure hatred. _"How the hell can he be so flippant about this fight. Does he think I shouldn't be taken seriously?"_

Weiss thinking like this only strengthen her resolve. "Eat this asshole!" The Schnee cursed as she u leashed multiple blasts of blue magical energy all swirling and zipping towards Warren at incredible speed. Warren began running towards the blasts with for once was a look of seriousness. As the nearest beam came before him he quickly dodged and activated Witch Time slowing down everything and every body in the room. But that's not all. Warren also activated another transformation corresponding to the Beast Within.

Warren transformed into black and blue flying scarab beetles. One beetle in particular was the carrier of Warren's Umbran Watch commanding the swarm of beetles towards a single destination. The beetles zoomed past Weiss' attack and once again reformed Warren right behind Weiss. The purple tint of Witch Time disappeared and the magic blasts attacked where Warren originally once stood. Weiss turned around in shock. But she was unable to say anything because Warren quickly launched Aldra at her and the whip smacked her in the face knocking her across the floor.

Everyone in the room gasped. No one ever thought the high and mighty Weiss Schnee would be beaten this badly by the newbie with the weird and mysterious powers. As Weiss once again stood she seemed to have a single stream of tears flowing from her eye. Her face was obscured due to her wild hair. "The nerve of you. I'll crush you where you stand. You filthy commoner that has no place in the world. I'm a lady and more importantly I'm a Schnee." Weiss once again stood. Her combat skirt in tatters and her face covered in dirt and scratches. "Still have some fight left in you? This would make for an epic grand finale!" Weiss was shocked how Warren was still so flippant and rude. "How dare you treat me like this. How can you fight me and still be such a horrible excuse for a human being!?" Warren looked at her and blinked twice. "Well, Ice Queen. In case you haven't noticed…" Warren began as he rushed at her and began weaving a graceful attacks like a dance of whip lashes at Weiss so fast and ferociously that she couldn't even move, only be tossed around like a rag doll.

For good measure Warren did a back flip in the air and delivered a Wicked Weave kick that knocked Weiss through the air, but she managed to summon enough strength to summon a glyph to stop her fall and have her float in the air. Warren looked at the board above the arena for the first time and saw that Weiss' aura was on the last line of red. Warren looked at her as she struggled to get up. "Do you want to know why I hate people like you?" He asked the white haired heiress.

She raised her head and looked at Warren confused. "People like you with a high social standing. You think you can control anyone and pick on the weak and helpless. Me and my sister were ridiculed because we were Outcasts. We were the black sheep's of are Clan. But we rose from the top. We fought like hell against them to prove are right to be known. Your just like them. Your just like her. Just as we have faced many brutal battles then I'll make you feel the same."

The battle had reached its climax and now it was time for Warren to finish her off. Warren opened his mouth to cast a spell in Enochian. "NANBA DE CANILU!" He shouted in Enochian. His hair once again grew and entered a portal to Inferno. Another portal appeared and out came a frog like demon wearing a jeweled crown with skulls and it seemed to have purple skin and razor red nails. This Infernal demon was Baal: The Empress of the Fathoms.

The frog took one look at Weiss and licked it's lips as it's tongue lashed out at Weiss and wrapped around her and Baal began thrashing her around the arena before devouring her for a few seconds. Afterwards Baal spit her out and retreated to Inferno. Warren looked at Weiss and then to the rest of the class. "Someone might want to get her to the infirmary. Trust me she's going to need it." And with those words he opened a portal to Purgatorio and left the staff paramedics get Weiss Schnee to the infirmary.

All of team RWBY went to chase after W. As every student filed out of the classroom the only B of team RWBY remained. The words he said. About him being unequal in his home village with his sister and how they were discriminated. And how they had to fight to survive. "He's just like me" she whispered to herself as she looked at the demolished arena. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as s jumped down from the bleachers and looked at her shadow. To many she's wearing a bow. But if you look at her shadow her bow looks exactly like her cat ears.

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N: NANBA DE CANILU translation means thorns of blood. Every Witch has their very own incantation for things so I decided to make Warren's own. I used the incantation thorns of blood because Baal's tongue has multiple thorns embedded in it. And that has to be pretty bloody. The next part of this chapter contains Warren, Weiss, and Blake development I might even put moments in for both of them to help with the poll.**


	7. Chapter 6 Mysterious One

**[MUST READ BEFORE READING!] Hey guys it's me the author and there are not a lot of votes for the poll of who Warren should get with. It would help a lot if you spend time on the poll. If you don't know how to get to the poll first you need to go to Google Chrome. Where it says search in the upper right corner type in the name of the story. Once there you should see it. Click on my author name and it will take you to my profile. Make sure your using the tablet/desktop version of the page. Once your at my bio you should see the poll at the top. You can only vote for two people. Enjoy the chapter. Sorry if it was kind of rushed. Use your imagination.**

Chapter 6: Mysterious One

The shattered moon hung high in the sky above the world of Remnant. Warren walked in the courtyard of Beacon castle. The shadow of Madama Kephri ever present constantly following him. Without him needing to a portal to Inferno and out came the armor clad body of Madama Kephri formed. But to be less inconspicuous Madama Kephri was seven feet tall, extremely close to Warren's height. The scarab beetle demoness looked at her contracted partner and chuckled lightly. "That was quite the spectacle you put on back their. I'm sure Baal enjoyed the attention."

Warren turned to Madama Kephri and had a serious look on his face. "Not to seem rude Kephri but why are you here. Normally when you visit me you don't always bring good news." Madama Kephri let out a laugh that seemed to shake the very ground beneath there feet. The demoness gave him a malicious smile. "I suppose that's true. It was foretold that you would arrive here in this world for a purpose. But what it is specifically is uncertain. There are too many disturbances in the Trinity and something is trying to block my powers over time itself."

"Hmm" Warren hummed under his breath contemplating just what a bizarre situation he was stuck in. "So what of the Schnee? Was it foretold that I would whoop her ass like I was taking on a group of Affinities?" The Umbra asked playfully. Madama Kephri chuckled at her contracted partners cockiness. "Yes that too was foretold but that's not what I came to talk to you about. I had a chat earlier with Styx and Butterfly. They are still trying to break the Trinity of Realities to reach this realm. But I can tell there is something you want to tell me?"

"Indeed. I had a run in with a female Lumen Sage. The one from 500 years ago. Did you happen to get a glimpse of her history or just why the hell she's after me?" Madam Kephri sat herself on the bench and laid down, kicking back her feet, her green battle armor dress touching the floor. "From what I was able or glimpse from your little battle was that her name is Desdemona. The rest you'll have to find yourself." Warren gritted his teeth and grumbled. "Great. What's the whole point of me having full control of time if there are some limitations, rules, and restrictions coming at me at every turn." Madama Kephri just shrugged her shoulders. "You have to remember young Umbra. That every magic no matter how strong it seems has its drawbacks. Trying to overcome the ancient restrictions placed by the Powers That Be is asking for a swift and eminent death."

Warren knew when to not push Kephri. Even though she ruled over time itself she was one of the most ancient and powerful of Infernal's. Going up against her wishes and rules may be excused sometimes but like all Infernal demons she has a limit. And no matter who you are or what was your purpose. She would not be afraid to fight you and drag your sorry ass to Hell. Madama Kephri repositioned herself and stood up from the bench dusting of her battle armor. "Someone is coming. But before I go I must remind you, try and make as many allies as you can. Trust me it'll do you some good." And those were Kephri's last words before she slowly sunk back into the hellish abyss known as Inferno. True to her words Warren heard the clicking of heels against the stone floors. Warren manifest Scarborough Fair into his hands and spun around aiming his guns in front of him, his index fingers already on the trigger. But the person he was met with was the same one he met the day him and Ruby first came to Beacon.

"Oh, it's just you Blake" Warren said lowering his guns as the mysterious Faunus in disguise sauntered up to him. "Did you come here to avenge your fallen friend Weiss, because my fighting card is full tonight so your gonna have to pick a number and wait till tomorrow." Blake gave a light laugh and a bright red blush seem to creep along her cheeks. "Sorry but your little quip was quite amusing. But I'm not here for Weiss. W-well sort of. I came to talk to you about what you said earlier during your fight."

Of course Warren knew she was talking about how him and Bayonetta were the Outcasts and we're punished and ridiculed for it. "Yes all I said was true. It seems that me and Faunus are in the same boat." Warren began to say as he got closer to Blake and tapped the black bow on her head. "Or should I say, we are in the same boat." Blake gasped lowly and backed up in surprise. H-how did you know about that. I've kept it very well hidden" Blake said quickly while stuttering. Warren couldn't help but smile at the little kitty's reaction.

"Don't worry Blake-y I'm not going to spill your secret. Your secrets are yours to tell. But the longer you hide and cower amidst the shadows you'll never gain the power to stand up against those who will try to knock you down." Blake seemed to grow quiet hearing Warren's wise words of advice. As Blake was deeply thinking his words Warren started walking back towards Beacon castle. "Wait, Warren" Blake began to say towards what she guesses is her new friend. "I know you probably don't like Weiss because she reminds you of someone who did you wrong but if you want to go see her and see if she's okay that would help." Warren's head slightly turned towards Blake and looked at the midnight black cat Faunus. "I'll think about it Kitty. But you might what to be careful, _fierce midnight black cat_ or not, there are demons running around here."

Blake was left baffled as Warren continued his walk towards the castle. Blake was still standing there thinking about Warren's words. Blake found herself extremely intrigued by the new student of Beacon. _"Warren BlackRose. What an interesting man."_ Warren headed towards the infirmary while opening a portal to Purgatorio with the Umbra Witch symbol. Warren quietly opened the doors to the infirmary and stepped inside. The endless row of beds covered in sheets were all empty except one. Warren sauntered up to a bed towards the end near a large window. In the bed was a sleeping Weiss Schnee with her hair no longer tied up in a ponytail. She seemed to be enjoying a blissful sleep, completely undisturbed.

 _"You know she's not as ugly when she's asleep."_ Warren thought to himself as he stared at the Schnee heiress. But even if she looks peaceful she still reminds him of the one that made him and Cereza's life miserable. Isabelle Romée. The original Left Eye of Darkness. The Umbran Elder. Even now he felt himself being slipped into a vision due to his control over the Remembrance of Time.

 _Warren knelt down in the center of the Umbra Witch symbol embedded within the stone floor. Within the Umbran Court at the bottom of the Umbran Clock Tower. Standing before him wearing her Elder dress with a crescent collar and flourishing dark cape in all her dark malicious glory was Isabelle, the Umbran Elder. "Once again you have failed to comply with my order during your mission." She began to berate and shout in Enochian. "You and your sister, the worthless half breeds you are not only faced a high ranking Auditio and failed your mission to return with Lumen battle plans, but you also failed to protect your Umbran sisters and their souls will forever burn in Hell due to your sorry excuse of an Umbra."_

 _Warren stood and was biting back the urge to try and strike her where she stands. But he knew that trying to attack an Umbran Elder would be suicide. Not to mention she is by far one of the most powerful Witches to date. But one day that will change. Warren knows that his sister is destined for greatness. And Warren knew he would be there every step of the way to guide, love, and protect her. "Though I may be at fault this does not fall on Cereza. But I will stand to let you insult me so easily." Warren once again stood tall before the Umbran Elder, not a trace of fear in his eyes._

 _Before Warren could do anything else Warren felt a barrel of a gun press into his back. Warren didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "Hello Jeanne" Warren says in monotone voice, his British accent seemed a little flat. Warren turned to the side and saw Jeanne in her tight red Umbran Combat Suit. Her hair in her twin buns kept in place by golden ornaments and decorations. But after all. She was the Umbran Princess. "Stand down Warren" she said underneath her breath her eyes pleading for him to stop. "Well I guess there's no point in trying to start even more bad blood. But I wouldn't mind a good fight."_

 _Warren turned to face Jeanne holding out his guns the Umbran Sisters. "I hope you don't mind a friendly fight your majesty." Jeanne looked at her mother wondering would she really allow this. But Warren knew she got Isabelle there. "Jeanne, Teach the outcast a lesson. I look towards your victory. Do not fail me my daughter." The Umbran Elder placed her hands on her Crescent moon scepter and eyed Warren full of hateful discrimination. "Sorry about this Warren. But the laws of the Umbra come first." Warren knew Jeanne took Umbran Tenets of Faith seriously, but she really didn't want to fight her friend. "Well then. Let's dance." Jeanne summoned her version of the Umbran Sisters and charged at Warren. The male Umbra did the same and the battle commenced._

Warren was shaken out of his stupor when the halos of angel's from Paradiso appeared. This time came the red armored angel's modeled after Affinity known as Ardor. The angel's simultaneously activated their circular shields and brandished their golden feather like swords. Warren looked at them and sighed. "Come on, can't you give a guy a break. I'm trying to admire me examining just how badly I thrashed this girl." One of the Ardor angel's stepped up and began to speak in a Echoing voice of Enochian. "We come on behalf of the Lumen Sage, the Overseer of Light. Relinquish your powers of darkness and face divine judgement-." The Ardor angel couldn't finish his sentence because he was shot in the face by a bullet shell from a Quartz Rose shotgun. "Let's test these bad boys out."

Warren manifested the rest of the Quartz Roses to his other hand and both of his feet. "I think after this I'll have some much deserved dumplings." Warren licked his lips as he imagined the mouth watering flavor of meat from the dumpling. The group of Ardor charged at Warren ready to sacrifice themselves at the hands of the Umbra Witch for their Lumen Sage partner. "Burn!" Warren shouted as he delivered swift kicks to the Ardor's stomach whilst firing a barrage of bullets at the same time. The red armored angel didn't even have time to defend itself as it was thrown into a wall by a Wicked Kick from Madama Kephri, wrapped in Warren's hair.

Warren quickly ducked a sideways sword slash from Ardor and activated Witch Time, enveloping the world in a purple haze. Warren executed an upwards kick sending the Ardor flying in the air. While Witch Time was still active Warren locked onto the Ardor mid air and fired a round of bullets through the Ardor's armor and killed the angelic beast of Paradiso. _"That's one down, maybe a song will speed this up."_ Warren grabbed onto an Ardor and strangled it whilst using it as a human shield. Firing the rounds at the remaining angel's, with Onyx Rose they were dealing an insane amount of damage but not in enough time. Warren finally picked a song and Wicked Punched the Ardor into another angel making it crumble into light and blood.

(Cue Fly me to the Moon from the first Bayonetta *God I love this song it's an instant favorite*)

Warren opened his mouth and began to sing the song he remembered his mother singing to him and his site all those years ago. Warren took hold of Quartz Rose and shot a Ardor in the face blowing it off in a bloody mess. As Warren finished that one off he switched out Quartz Roses for dual versions of Corpse Slicer his chainsaws. Warren twirled like a tornado and began slicing and dicing the angel's into bloody pulps. Warren switched to Night Shade and charged the bow for a Bullet Climax towards the Ardor, poisoning them through the chinks in their armor.

Next Warren went back to Scarborough Fair and jumped to the air to meet Affinity angel's. He aimed his guns and gave them a dance of bullets and music. A perfect symphony. Warren gave a quick aerial breakdance whilst firing multiple rounds of bullets. Warren finished off the remaining angel's off with some Wicked Weave Punches and gracefully descended to the ground. Warren heard Weiss grumble as she started to wake from her long slumber. Warren used his telekinesis to open one of the large windows and leaped to the window still. Warren dove into the sky from the infirmary and activated his Hawk Within. Turning into a jet black hawk Warren flew through the night sky towards his dormitory room. Little did he know, that Weiss was emerging from sleep when he started to sing and fight the angel's.

The white haired Schnee was simply to frightened to even move an inch. But the song the mysterious person was singing was extremely comforting to her. As Weiss laid wide awake in her bed she was puzzled by what she had heard. _"Who was that person singing."_ Weiss started to blush thinking about it. But shook her head in denial. _"Get ahold of yourself Weiss. You came here to become a Huntress not fall in love. But then again. It wouldn't hurt to find out just who it was."_ Far away from Beacon Academy, Desdemona was currently in a tent inside a secret White Fang base. One of many. The Lumen Sage looked down at a photo that she was grasping on tightly as if it would disappear if she let go.

Desdemona looked down at the photo in the frame before her. The picture was of a girl with azure blue hair that went to her waist and was wearing a plain white dress with a smile plastered on her face and was holding a bunny stuffed animal. The man beside her had dark brown hair and a little bit of a beard around his face. He wore the traditional Holy Robes of a Lumen Sage and he to had a light smile on his face. The female to the right of him had curly azure blue hair that stopped a little below the shoulders.

She wore a white dress as well with puffed up sleeves and a light brown corset wrapped around her midsection. Both the parents had one hand on the child's shoulder and it was easy to tell that they were a happy family. Desdemona clutched the picture to her chest and let out a single tear. "Don't worry mama, papa. I promise that I will avenge you. And send that worthless half breed of an Umbra Witch straight to Inferno. I swear to it on my honor as a Lumen Sage. Just like you papa." Desdemona looked at her dresser wall and where the mirror should be were tons of pictures of Warren in different angles crossed out in red marker.


	8. Chapter 7 Angel Slaying Exorcist

Chapter 7: Angel slaying Exorcist

A/N: Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Enjoy the present

The next day everyone wondered if Weiss Schnee would show her face and return to Beacon. And to everyone's surprise she did. But that was the last thing on Warren's mind. The male Umbra was to busy thinking about how he is going to need some more accessories to help him in battle. " _If I want to get more halos I guess I'm gonna have to go cosplay_." Warren thought to himself as he sat through class. (For all the people who watched or played the first Bayonetta and remembers what Jeanne says at the end of the game will get the reference).

After another day at school to which he spotted Weiss Schnee several times but like anyone would she was avoiding him. Which was fine by Warren since he was a little to busy to have a rematch. A few hours later the sun had finally set and the full shattered moon hung in the air. And to Warren the perfect time to kill angel's was at night during the full moon. Not only because it sets the scene, but Warren would now be able to Witch Walk. Which he thinks is a godsend because angel's are constantly flying and attacking from above.

Warren had entered a cathedral in the city of Remnant and he has to say that he's impressed. It almost looked like the exact one that he and his sister had trashed in the alternate reality movie about him, Bayonetta, and Jeanne. _"I believe the movie was called Bayonetta…Bloody Fate? Yeah that's the one."_ Warren had the perfect cosplay priest outfit that made him look like an aspiring young priest on his was to "fatherhood". Warren sauntered down the dimly lit isle due to burning candles. He reached the podium with a large painting of Monty Oum high in the sunny skies watching over the citizens of Remnant one shiny rays. (R.I.P Monty I love your show)

"Forgive me Monty but I desperately need these halos" the Umbra Witch whispered to himself as he clasped his hands together and began to chant. "I am the way into the city of woe, I am the way to a forsaken people, I am the way into eternal sorrow, abandon all hope ye who enter here. I am the way into the city of woe, I am the way to a forsaken people, I am the way into eternal sorrow, abandon all hope oh ye who dares to enter here." After Warren whispered his chants all the candles in the cathedral went out. Leaving Warren to rely on the light of the moon alone. But the darkness was only there for a matter of moments because angelic summoning circles and out came the low ranking Affinity.

Warren looked at the Affinity and gave off a cocky smile. "Alright let's dance baby!" He taunted as he traced the Umbra Witch symbol and leaped through the portal into Purgatorio. The angelic massacre began as the angel's charged at Warren who easily evaded their attacks as if he was the living embodiment of dancing wind. Taking out Scarborough Fair he unleashed his rain of bullets to the pathetic angel's that didn't stand a chance. Warren while still in mid air flipped onto the cathedral walls and in response the Umbra Witch clan symbol materialized beneath his feet.

The young Umbra Witch managed to score a few halos but with Affinities he was fighting he wouldn't get much. "Don't tell me today's going to be a dry night after all. And the author put so much dramatic flare for this scene." Warren shook his head in comedic sorrow but was quickly reprimanded as the cathedral was engulfed with light. Warren stared at the heavenly light unhinged and merely adjusted his glasses, as if to say the angel's of Paradiso were not that much of a threat to him. From the great holy light the twin angel's Grace and Glory let loose their fierce battle cry as they lunged for Warren.

Warren's face was over ridden with shock as he aimed his Scarborough Fair at the oncoming angel's. "Would you look at that! It's the angel's that went missing in the Emerald Forest chapter! I was wondering when you to were gonna be re-introduced to the plot!" Warren jumped out of the angel's way as they crashed into the cathedral's walls as Warren descended into the pews with a defining crash. Grace came down first swinging at the Umbra Witch with flaming claws.

The Umbra Witch countered the attack with a quick flurry of swift kicks and knocked Grace back with a Wicked Kick from Madama Kephri into the cathedral's organ. Quick to join the fray Glory blasted Warren in the back with an arc of lightning that cut off all feeling in the Umbra Witch's body. As Warren's body slumped to the ground unable to move Grace and Glory began to close in. The angel's claws dragging on the temple floor's making an Echoing scraping sound like this was some sort of horror movie.

As Warren struggled to get up Grace and Glory leaped into the air their claws draped in their respective lighting and fire. As they were only a few feet away Warren flashed a sadistic smile. And it was at that moment the twins knew they had fucked up! "PDEE BARMA!"

Tendrils of raven black hair were sucked into a void to Inferno before returning once more wrapped diligently around Madama Kephri. The Protector of Time smiled as she grabbed the two angel's and began smashing them together repeatedly until they were nothing more then a bloody mess, all while Warren simply watched. Once they were on the verge of death Madama Kephri threw their body into the pews and raised her high heel before slamming her heels hard into their bodies until they were nothing but bloody pulps.

Once they vanished into light and Madama Kephri returned to Inferno Warren happily collected all of the halos he scored and walked out of the cathedral his priest outfit surprisingly still intact. "Warren! Is that you!?" A certain high pitched voice called out. Warren turned around to see Ruby Rose and Yang standing behind her. "Oh just paying my respects that's all." Ruby cocked her head sideways. "Really? But we heard gunshots, screaming, and weird chanting. Are you sure nothing went down in there?"

Warren grinned. "Positive." "Or", Ruby began to interject, "your secretly a demon slaying exorcist and you just cleansed the cathedral of invading demons." Warren blinked before bursting into a fit of laughter. "What! What's so funny!?" Ruby demanded. Yang merely smiled and rustled her sister's hair. "Ruby everyone knows there's no such thing as demons. Just semblance and Grimm. And if angel's were real then how come we can't see them?"

Warren chuckled _. A little thing called Purgatorio and Paradiso my friend_. "Well nice running into you all. Laters." And then Warren disappeared into the night.

 **A/N: I'm sorta back after so long of writers block, horrible rough drafts, and murderous Wattpad. I have not abandoned this story so please stay tuned.**


End file.
